Possession
by A1066
Summary: Alicia/Kalinda "Are you gay?" This sort of starts as a reimagining of the scene in the bar in Hybristophilia - "I wonder if this is how Peter feels?"
1. Possessive

**This sort of starts as a reimagining of the scene in the bar in Hybristophilia that I wrote for the 2010 Femslash Kink Meme but I figured I'd toss it up here because there just aren't enough Alicia/Kalinda fics in the world.**

"Are you gay?" Alicia was nearly poured over the bar, hand tightly clasping an empty shot glass that still smelled faintly of tequila. Her lips probably tasted of tequila too. Kalinda almost answered the question by finding out just exactly what Alicia tasted like.

"Why do you want to know?" She covered her hesitation with her usual mysterious grin. Alicia wasn't asking as a come on, Kalinda knew it even through the alcohol, though she really _wished_ it was. She had done everything she could to get Alicia out of her head –as a woman who was so tightly in control of every situation she found herself in, it was unnerving to be so hung up on someone so thoroughly unattainable.

"We always talk about every detail of my life. I just wanted to know something about your life." They talked about every detail of her life, because Kalinda loved to watch her lips move – and because Kalinda shamelessly tried to get Alicia drunk at every opportunity. Alicia got talkative when she was drunk.

"I'm…private." Kalinda was more than aware of the fact that your average straight person would have simply denied the slightest hint of homosexuality, but Alicia was drunk, she wouldn't pick up on these things.

"No, you like to be mysterious because you think it's sexy," Alicia gestured vaguely at Kalinda with her shot glass before thumping it firmly back onto the bar. The other woman's dark eyes searched Alicia's face, trying to discern whether she shared the opinion that Kalinda's mysteriousness was sexy. She wanted her to.

A disheveled man, tie loose beneath his unbuttoned jacket and vest took that moment to lean on the bar behind Alicia, smiling a drunk grin at the two women. It was too wide, too toothy and he smelled like beer and cologne. Kalinda's jaw twitched, only to be swiftly replaced by a fake smile. She wanted the man to leave, wanted him not to be so close to Alicia, taking up her time and presence that should be reserved only for Kalinda tonight. "You two look lonely," he slurred, breathing out the smell of vodka and stale bar peanuts.

"We're celebrating," Kalinda snapped, the fake smile faltering for a moment. "And we don't need any company." To illustrate her point she leaned over, slipping her arm around Alicia's waist and pulling the taller woman tightly against her side, hip to hip. The lawyer was too drunk to complain about how deeply Kalinda's fingers were digging into her flesh – probably leaving marks. Kalinda hoped it was leaving marks, dark impressions of her fingers against Alicia's pale skin so that the next time she undressed in front of a mirror she could see them, see Kalinda's hold on her.

The position was an obvious signal of possession that wasn't lost on Alicia, no matter how drunk. "I think you might be gay," Alicia murmured, close enough now to speak directly into Kalinda's ear. Her breath tickled softly, sending a line of shivers straight to Kalinda's center. She turned in Kalinda's arm, pressing her breasts against her side. "I think I might be a little gay too," the alcohol made it hard for her to modulate her voice appropriately, and the last was audible to the man that had not yet taken Kalinda's hint and departed.

He grinned broadly, glancing back and forth between the two women. Before he could make a lewd remark, Kalinda cut him off – her smile dropped away to be replaced by her bared teeth. "Go," she growled, no longer capable of patience or politeness. The soft weight of Alicia's breasts, nipples growing inexplicably erect as they brushed against her, pulled her mind into a haze of arousal that shaved off all the fine corners of her manners.

Her seriousness cut through the man's drunken imagination and he finally turned to reluctantly leave, but Alicia didn't move away from Kalinda. She pressed closer instead, wrapping her arms around Kalinda's trim waist, breathing against her ear and then she lowered her lips, kissing down the smooth column of the smaller woman's neck. "Big strong hero," she murmured, giggling lightly.

"Mine," Kalinda growled, pulling Alicia after her as she pulled away from the bar, heading purposefully for the bathroom. Alicia stumbled once before she caught herself against her, still wrapped around her side, matching Kalinda's stride. Just the idea of taking Alicia, claiming her, soaked Kalinda's panties. Her fingers slipped down, tugging Alicia's blouse out of her skirt as they walked. She parted the two pieces of clothing enough to run her hand along the warm, bare skin of her lower back. The urge to sink her teeth into it, marking her, nearly overwhelmed her. She was panting by the time she pushed Alicia backwards into the last bathroom stall and kicked it close.

Alicia whimpered, bracing herself with one hand against either wall of the stall to keep from falling at the force Kalinda exerted over her. She left her palms pressed against the cool metal as Kalinda pulled at the buttons of her blouse, exposing the lacy bra underneath. Kalinda's hands closed roughly over her breasts, pinching the nipples through the fabric hard enough to cause Alicia to whimper. She roughly grabbed the hem of Alicia's skirt and hiked it up. The curve of Alicia's ass was just too tempting. She slapped it hard, undoubtedly coloring the skin under her cotton panties. The force of the blow sent Alicia's hips swaying forward to press against Kalinda's, eliciting another needy whimper.

"Please," Alicia murmured, eyelids dropping as her back arched. The plea only speeded Kalinda's hands which were already yanking her panties down the curves of Alicia's firm thighs. She left them around Alicia's knees, trailing her hands back up to push her legs far enough apart to open her for Kalinda's eager fingers.

Alicia moaned her name, head thrown back, as Kalinda slowly pushed two fingers inside of her. The motion of Alicia's hips, pressing greedily against Kalinda's deep thrusts caused one side of her shirt to fall back, revealing the finger-shaped bruises Kalinda had left when she'd initially drawn Alicia to her. The sight coupled with the total surrender of Alicia's body to her ministrations nearly sent Kalinda over the edge.

"Mine," Kalinda leaned in to nip at Alicia's neck, adding the pad of her thumb to Alicia's clit with a deliberate swiping motion.

"Yours," Alicia moaned as her body convulsed in orgasm around Kalinda's fingers.


	2. Inside, Now

"I wonder if this is how Peter feels," Alicia murmured, reaching down to stroke the dark blue shaft jutting from the leather harness strapped around her upper thighs and across her mons. She shifted her hips forward experimentally, thrusting at the air to get a feel for the heft of her new appendage. Satisfied, Alicia took a step toward the bed Kalinda was sprawled across. The other woman stretched languidly and grinned up at the lawyer's approach.

"I think Peter would be a little jealous of your girth," she offered, eyeing the toy appreciatively. She ran the tip of her tongue along her lips, wetting them. The sight of Alicia handling the harness curiously, stepping into it and pulling the straps up to tighten across her creamy thighs and her exposed ass had been more than enough foreplay for Kalinda – she was wet and open and ready.

Alicia gripped the base of the toy in her hand, judging it against the memory of her husband. "I think you're right." She crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Kalinda, hands on either side of her head. "Are you sure you can handle me?" Kalinda's reply wasn't important – she already knew how much Kalinda wanted it – and she cut off any opportunity for her to speak by capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. Her tongue slid inside Kalinda's eager mouth just as she dropped her hips to press the toy along Kalinda's inner thigh. The necessity of breathing finally forced the two women's mouths apart. Alicia panted softly, regaining her breath as she gazed down, meeting Kalinda's steady eyes.

"Inside, now," Kalinda commanded. When Alicia hesitated, uncertain of how to wield her new power, Kalinda bucked her hips up and wrapped her legs around the taller woman's slender waist. Her eagerness elicited a low groan of pleasure from Alicia that only grew longer when Kalinda reached between their bodies and guided the head of the toy into her dripping center. "You have to move now," Kalinda breathed against Alicia's ear.

"Oh," she moaned, the words jump starting her overheating brain suddenly unable to control the instinctive rocking of her hips forward, plunging the strap-on further into Kalinda. The muscles along her lower back and through her thighs flexed under Kalinda's hands as she drew them down Alicia's back, scoring her skin an angry red with her fingernails.

The intensity of the connection – Alicia's hips flush against Kalinda's with the toy buried entirely inside the smaller woman – aroused Alicia in a way nothing else ever had. She never really thought of herself as a top; before she met Kalinda she really never thought of herself as particularly sexual in general. Being a wife had been a political role. Being with Kalinda was completely and undeniably a sexual role. Something about Kalinda and the brazen, sensual way she asked exactly for what she wanted, landed Alicia in all kinds of situations that she had never considered before, but found overwhelmingly arousing once she arrived – like this, pressing her hips forward and slowly pulling them back, filling Kalinda with each agonizing stroke.

"More," Kalinda panted, meeting each of Alicia's thrusts with rolling hips. Sweat beaded between her breasts, rolling down her breast bone. With the strange lucidity that always overtook her just before her rush to climax, she noticed that Alicia's skin was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of perspiration. She flicked her tongue out, tasting her thrusting lover's collar bone.

Still balanced on one arm next to Kalinda's head, Alicia slid her hand down between their bodies, playing her fingers across Kalinda's throbbing clit. Another deep thrust, and then Kalinda was spiraling into orgasm – gasping Alicia's name. Her legs went rigid, heels digging into Alicia's lower back and holding their hips against each other as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.

"Peter would be a little jealous of how well you can please a woman too," Kalinda laughed softly against Alicia's shoulder. The strength was slowly returning to her limbs but she was left with a happy afterglow that soothed her muscles and left her in a better mood than usual.

Alicia wiggled her hips against the mattress, causing her strap-on the sway back and forth above her. "So you're pleased?"

"Very."


End file.
